One Winged Angels
by kujanokoibito
Summary: Sephiroth and Cloud got back together again after FF7. Why? I really don't know, What will happen? Read On! (yaoi alert)


The One-Winged Angels

Chapter 1: Back Together

**Disclaimer: **_Final Fantasy VII is Squaresoft's (or Square-Enix) property, not mine…But I wish it was _

**You are free to criticize my work but please do be gentle on words…**

Shounen-ai/ Yaoi

NC-17

Copyright 2004 by: kujanokoibito

Cloud spent sleepless nights, reminiscing… the same dream repeating itself in his head… over and over again.

"I'm gonna be like Sephiroth…"

"…I'm gonna be in Soldier…"

"Yup…"

"I'm gonna be a Soldier, First Class…"

"Just like Sephiroth…"

"Sephiroth…"

"Sephiroth… "

"Wait!!!! Who's talking?" Cloud asked

"It's you, dum-dum…" Tifa said

"But, I thought he was dreaming…" Aerith said

"Yes he is… He is dreaming about me… Hmm…I thought I killed you already…" Sephiroth said while drawing his Masamune sword and pointing it to Aerith

"Uh-uh… I'm dead" Aerith said dashing away from Sephiroth

"Come back here!!! You little flower girl!" Sephiroth said following Aerith

Silver haired knight appeared before a burning milieu. The face of pure angst revealed itself in the sea of flame. The home of Cloud's soul was burned down to ashes. And all was left was the memory of the place, and the evil laugh left by the silver creature.

Then images blur, until the silver knight revealed himself again. This time from up above carrying his deadly Masamune… And the deadly sword was on its way to a flower girl's heart causing it to cut its breath short and face death.

….Cloud….

……………Cloud………….

"Hey Cloud, wake up!" a voice said, shaking the man's body.

Cloud opened his eyes slowly. He slowly stood up then, he blinked a few times to recognize the face of the creature that is shaking him.

Alas, the creature's blurred image turned clearer…

Cloud grasped the silver-hair in front of him… But hands stopped me and clutched my arms tight. And when I looked unto his face… there were cold eyes, gazing at him.

It was Sephiroth without his armor! It's the first time he's seen Sephiroth without his armor.

Cloud ransacked his mind for a reason why he was in the enemy's abode… But the action led his mind to ache further more.

"Cloud Strife, my beloved clone… My perfect koi…" The man with the silver-hair said to him

"Sephiroth!!! What am I doing here? " Cloud said, trying to move, but the silver haired bishounen grasped his arm so tight, that he was unable to move.

"Calm down, my dear… You are here for a mission." Sephiroth said as he moved closer to Cloud, releasing his grasp from his hands.

Cloud blushed. He felt Sephiroth's warm breath contacted with his skin.

"Seph, Seph… I am only your clone, not a servant nor a soldier of yours." Cloud whispered as Sephiroth continually gaze at him.

"Yes, yes… But you are mine. You are my koi." Sephiroth said as he brushed his fingers along Cloud's face.

This made Cloud aroused. Sephiroth was seducing him and he is about to give in to his desire…

"I just need my Masamune back… My beloved Masamune is missing. I just need it back…" Sephiroth said as he kissed Cloud's cheek.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Cloud said resisting his desire to kiss Sephiroth's lips.

Sephiroth made no reply he just moved closer to Cloud and caressed his face. Then his face moved closer to Cloud's face. Cloud closed his eyes… he knew he was going to kiss him. And then their lips met and their passion for each other burst out in a searing passionate kiss.

"Do you have to seduce me" Cloud asked Sephiroth as soon as they finished kissing…

"I'm not seducing you… I just did what I want and you just did what you desire, too… Ne?" Sephiroth said as he sat down at his "throne"

"So, why can't you find your Masamune?" Cloud asked him as he glared into Sephiroth's eye, avoiding that topic…

"There's a certain person who stole my sword when I went back to Midgar…" Sephiroth said to Cloud

Without allowing Sephiroth to continue, Cloud said "Who?"

Sephiroth smiled and move towards Cloud, as he initiated a hug.

But just before Sephiroth reaches Cloud, Cloud stepped back avoiding Sephiroth's arms…

Sephiroth smirked from Cloud's actions and the muttered "Are you going to help me?"

Cloud reached for Sephiroth's face and gently caressed it.

"Of course! How could I resist you, my koi?"

Sephiroth leaned towards Cloud's ear and whispered, "Thanks… Thank you very much!"

Seph and Cloud was so busy discussing things they need to do, that they didn't notice Reno's watchful eyes are on them.

"Sir Reno, we should go." A turk said to Reno.

Reno smiled… "Sephiroth…You are under my trap…finally."

It might be minutes or hours, before Sephiroth and Cloud reached Midgar.

"Seph, where are we gonna start?" Cloud asked Sephiroth as they walked towards the Midgar entrance

Sephiroth just walked towards the entrance and didn't make an effort to answer Cloud.

Cloud shrugged and followed Sephiroth…

After a few stroll in Midgar, Sephiroth lead Cloud to the Marketplace.

When they arrived there, a huge commotion takes place. Curiously, the two the crowd to know what is the commotion all about.

The two saw Reno and 3 of his turks, at the center of the crowd. Cloud made his way towards Reno, while Sephiroth disappeared into the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Reno here! Today, we have the acclaimed, Masamune! The sword that was once wielded by Sephiroth, SOLDIER's most renowned warrior." Reno said to the public

Cloud contained his anger, and waited for Reno's next words…

"You can have this wonderful relic, for just 100,000 Gil!" A Turk exclaimed to the public.

Cloud raged with anger and approached Reno, but then something hit him from behind and knocked Cloud unconscious.

"Seph, why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You knocked me out…"

"I didn't, I just caught you falling and brought you here."

"Huh, where are we?" Cloud asked slowly opening his eyes and realizing they are in an inn in Midgar…

Sephiroth ignored Cloud, and headed to the bed at the opposite side of the room and lounged there.

Cloud shrugged and made his way through dreamland himself.

"I'm gonna be like Sephiroth…"

"…I'm gonna be in Soldier…"

"Yup…"

"I'm gonna be a Soldier, First Class…"

"Just like Sephiroth…"

"Sephiroth…"

"Sephiroth… "

Cloud woke up in the middle of the night, that dream woke him up again… That dream brought him to Midgar, back then when he was little... when he never thought Seph can be this close to him.

Cloud took a glimpse of the night sky. An enigmatic feeling rose in his spines.

"Midgar, it has been a long time…since we last met…" Cloud thought, wandering randomly into the room

"You are so different now. No… Everything has changed."

"I came here to become a SOLDIER, idolizing and raising the perfect soldier Sephiroth up to my pedestal. Back then, Seph was my god."

"I left here, about a year ago, with a heart of grievance and vengeance for Sephiroth. I risked my life to an adventure to save you and the rest of the world from Sephiroth…Now, I'm…."

"I'm…with Sephiroth, and I never felt this good in Midgar…"

"And Seph is no longer an unreachable god to me… Right now, I'm his… And he is mine." Cloud said to himself, smiling to his satisfaction

Cloud looked to the opposite side of the room, and saw Sephiroth lying down, sleeping like a baby.

Cloud walked towards Sephiroth and gazed at Seph's face… aching to reach out to him, and kiss him.

Cloud fought his desire, and just dazzle at Seph's face.

"You know what, Seph… I always loved your hair."

Seph was fully aware that Cloud was looking at him, and he heard everything his koi had said. For a minute, he froze, waiting for Cloud to go back to sleep.

He heard Cloud sigh, and Seph felt him move away from him. He waited for a few minutes, and decided to take a peek to his koi.

He headed towards Cloud, relieved to see he has fallen asleep.

Sephiroth stared at Cloud's face for a minute to admire his beauty.

"My hair, huh?" Seph smiled and put on his clothes

He caressed Cloud's face and whispered in his ear… "Thanks."

The rays of sunlight woke up Cloud… He rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them. He looked to the other side of the room and saw… nothing but, Seph's bed.

"What?!!? Seph! Where are you?" He cried running towards Sephiroth's bed.

While approaching the bed he saw a piece of paper, folded neatly, and placed carefully on the bed.

He carefully unfolded the paper, it reads…

_Goodbye… Take care of yourself. I don't need you here anymore. Get out of here. You'll just put yourself into danger._

"…."

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
